Gara Gara Hantu
by Nauchi Kirika - Chan
Summary: menceritakan mengenai naruto yang diterro oleh seseorang yang tak akan disangkanya. banyak kejadian menimpanya. apakah sasuke dan naruto akan berpisah? ataukah sasuke dan naruto akan semakin dekat? /SasuFemNaru/cerita gak terlalu horror...CHAPTER ENDING
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari disuatu sekolah ternama di Jepang yaitu Konoha gakuen tampak ramai dan rusuh (?). ada yang berteriak tidak jelas, ada yang sedang bergosip, ada yang tidur, ada yang baca buku dan lain lain

Disalah satu keributan tampaklah seorang gadis yang sedang mengoceh kepada seseorang dihadapannya. "temeeeeeeee apa yang kau lakukan hah? Tanganku sakit tauk!" dengan mengembungkan pipi cubby

"dasar Dobe!" balas sang lawan bicara yang memiliki perawakan tampan, kulit persolennya dan memiliki rambut seperti err-pantat bebek itu dan jangan lupa mata onyxnya yang penuh dengan tatapan dingin serta keangkuhan itu dan satu lagi! Dia lah yang membuat para wanita berteriak histeris yaaaa... kita sebut saja mereka adalah FG(Fans Girls) nya

"Temeeeeee aku nanya! Bukan menyuruhmu untuk mengejekku. Kalau tadi tanganku patah gimana? Mau tanggung jawab?" Teriak wanita cantik nan imut itu yang biasa dipanggil Naruto

"Diam Dobe!" bisik Sasuke

Ooooooohhh kita tau sekarang apa masalahnya, ternyata Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk bersembunyi dari para FGnya Sasuke. Kenapa harus naruto yang ditarik? Itu sih katanya seneng cari masalah sama orang lo Sas

"Grrrrr Teme, kenapa juga aku harus ikut andil dalam masalahmu hah? Kalau kata Shika ini 'merepotkan' tauk!" ucap naruto sebel dengan tingkah sahabat kecilnya ini yang kebetulan Naruto baru saja pindah disini 2 minggu lalu dan sudah banyak berbaur dengan yang lain. Naru gitu loh

Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto mengoceh tidak jelas begitu hanya menulikan telinganya dan melihat jika ada FGnya yang melihatnya bersama Naruto

Dilain tempat, seorang gadis memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke bersama, gadis itu menatap mereka dengan tajam, tepatnya hanya seorang yaitu Naruto yang sudah beraninya mendekati pujaan hatinya "Tunggu kau wanita jalang!" gumannya sambil menyeringai

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" masashi kisimoto**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Post by: kirika or Nanae**

**Genre: romance/horror(mungkin) atau mungkin humor. Ah tau lah, horror aja lah**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur cepat, gaje, DLL**

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg Riiiiiiiiiinnggg

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadinya bersembunyi kini bernafas lega karena para siswi sudah memasuki kelas masing masing dan merekapun juga menuju kelas XI IPA sebelum guru mereka masuk

Esok hari

Sama seperti hari hari kemarin, tetapi ini ada perbedaannya yaitu setiap Naruto menyapa orang orang yang Ia lewati entah mengapa mereka terlihat sedang takut dan malahan ada yang menutup mata lalu bersembunyi di belakang temannya

'aiiiiiissshh kenapa lagi ini?' batin Naruto saat melihat mereka ketakutan entah pada siapa dan menjauhinya

Setelah sampai dikelasnya, Naruto langsung menduduki bangkunya dengan tampang lesu plus ngantuk. bagaimana tidak mengantuk kalau semalam ada yang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang menyeramkan, langsung saja Naruto bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya dan menutup mata serta telinganya karena takut, sangking takutnya walau matanya ia pejamkan tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan takut. Alhasil sekarang Naruto sangat mengantuk

Disaat ia ingin tertidur, tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan reflex ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang beraninya menganggunya dipagi yang aneh ini. Itu menurutnya

"Aiiiishhh Teme, aku ngantuk aku sedang tidak ingin adu mulut denganmu" ucapnya. Hei! Siapa yang mau adu mulut? Perasaan Naruto yang selalu mengoceh panjang lebar sedangkan ia Sasuke hanya membalas dengan kata kata yang pendek. Namun menusuk Sas

"hn kenapa dibelakangmu itu selalu mengikutimu?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto bingung. Maksud yang dibelakang itu apa? Orang kah? Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Tapi karena Sasuke mudah membaca ekspresi Naruto langsung menjawab "lihat dibelakangmu!"

Naruto walau tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke hanya mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan tetapi dihentikan "sudah, jangan hiraukan sebentar lagi masuk" ucap Sasuke dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya yang kebetulan dibelakang Naruto

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ternyata benar, bel berbunyi dan masuklah guru yang selalu tepat waktu karena tidak ingin jam pelajarannya terbuang sia sia, beda dengan Kakashi yang selalu datang terlambat

Sebenarnya dari semalam sampai sekarang perasaan Naruto aneh, seperti ada yang mengikutinya yah tepat yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi, tapi karena dari tadi Naruto juga selalu merinding tiap ingin menghadap kebelakang jadi tidak berani karena takut

Bel istirahat tiba dan Naruto masih saja tetap betah untuk ditempat, tidak ingin keluar kelas dan anehnya lagi teman teman yang sering menyapanya dan selalu datang mengajaknya kekantin jadi menghindarinya bahkan Shikamaru yang terbiasa tidur dikelas jika jam istirahat tibapun pergi tanpa menyapanya ataupun melihatnya

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke

"apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Sejak kapan Kau merasakan hal yang aneh? Seperti takut atau apa" Tanya Sasuke. Wah wah wah tumben Sasuke mau memperhatikan seseorang, sedangkan para FGnya saja yang banyak diantara mereka bisa dibilang cantik tidak diperhatikan, jangankan perhatikan ngelirik aja tidak

"hmm tadi malam ada yang manggil namaku, iiiiiihh serem deh suaranya dan sampai sekarang bulukudukku merinding terus belum lagi mereka menjauhiku hueeeee" jawab naruto sambil mengeluarkan air mata palsu(?)

"kau tau aku memiliki indra keenam?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"jangan melihat kebelakang"

"eh, kenapa Teme?"

"pokoknya jangan" karena melihat mata sasuke yang tampak serius menatapnya hanya mengangguk saja walaupun dia masih bertanya Tanya ada apa dibelakang? Kenapa harus tidak boleh melihat kebelakang?

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi dari dalam kelas dan tinggalah Naruto Seorang diri

Disisi lain, ternyata ada seorang wanita yang memperhatikan mereka lalu menyeringai

,

,

,

Bel masuk kelas kembali berbunyi

Seperti biasa, para siswa maupun siswi memasuki kelas masing masing, meninggalkan segala aktivitas mereka saat istirahat tiba dan seperti yang kita ketahui, disalah satu kelas tepatnya XI IPA.

Tampak seluruh murid dikelas XI IPA sedang duduk diam menunggu pembagian soal, karena sekarang sedang berlangsung ulangan dadakan jadi otomatis para siswa/siswi belum siap menghadapinya dan hanya pasrah apabila hasil mereka nanti anjlok. Apalagi ini adalah ulangan matematika, pasti banyak yang bermasalah dibidang itu #termasuk saya hihi

Setelah hasil ulangan dibagikan, semua murid mengerjakan dengan khusyuk dan tak ada yang berani menyontek walau bersama teman sebangku mereka. Karena entah mengapa sensei mereka tau padahal ia mengawasi sambil membaca buku (itu Cuma pegangan doang woooooyyyyyyyy)

Kini kita melihat naruto yang tengah setengah hidup menghitung dan mencari rumus yang sesuai, terkadang ia memegang kepalanya frustasi dan terkadang juga ia memegang erat penanya sekakan ingin mematahkannya

Sudah tinggal sepuluh menit lagi tetapi naruto baru selesai mengerjakan 11 soal dari 25 soal. Padahal soal tersebut pilihan ganda tetapi tetap harus memakai rumus

5 menit lagi waktu ulangan selesai dan tiba tiba seseorang berbicara padanya dan anehnya lagi suara itu begitu familiar untuknya 'nomor 22.a, nomor 24.d, no' begitulah kata seseorang padanya tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya karena frustasi belum lagi bulukuduknya kembali merinding

Karena waktu yang mepet dan juga ia harus menyelesaikan soal ulangan ini 'ditambah' lagi seseorang terus mengoceh memberikan jawaban untuknya membuat si pelaku merasa semakin frustasi

"DIAAAAAMMM"

Teriak Naruto yang sudah meledak(?) membuat semua murid menatapnya bingung "apa?" tanyanya ketus

"naruto uzumaki, setelah ini silahkan keruangan saya" tegas seorang sensei yang membuat naruto harus tergagap "i-iya se-sense-I"

.

.

.

Setelah menuju ruangan 'sensei masker mesum' itu (julukan naruto untuk kakashi), naruto kini berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya dan perasaannya kini lega karena ia sedari tadi menuju keruangan kakashi sampai sekarang seperti biasa

Ketika naruto sampai dikelas, ia langsung duduk dibangkunya tetapi ia tidak melihat sasuke berada dibangkunya 'biasanya siteme itu tidak mau absen saat jam pelajaran sejampun. Kemana ya?' batinnya bertanya Tanya

Setelah bel pulang, naruto langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju keatap dan saat sampai diatap ia melihat sasuke sedang berdiri memandangi langit "kenapa tidak masuk tadi teme?" Tanya naruto heran sambil berjalan kearah sasuke tapi sepertinya pertanyaannya tidak digubris dan masuh setia menatap langit

"teme" panggil naruto saat sudah berada disamping sasuke tapi lagi lagi panggilannya tidak digubris 'nih orang kesambet apa sih?' tanyanya dalam hati

Karena kesabaran setiap manusia ada batasnya, naruto langsung berteriak tepat ditelinga sasuke "TEMEEE"

"berisik dobe, dan jangan teriak di telingaku!" bentak sasuke yang sudah sadar dari acara melamun plus menatap langitnya

"heh kukira kau kesambut jin ifrid tadi... huh habisnya daritadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak dengar ya sudah" jawab naruto sekenanya.

"hn"

"aiiiissshhh selalu 'hn'mu itu kau keluarkan, aku tak tahu kenapa FGmu itu terlalu berlebihan, padahal mereka tak dihiraukan apalagi pelit kata"

"hn"

"aaiiiissshh... ya sudah aku pulang, hn neh tas mu" sambil member tas itu pada sasuke "jaa nee teme" setelah itu naruto keluar sampai menghilang dibalik pintu setelah berbunyi 'BLAM'

'maaf dobe' batinnya sambil kembali menatap langit

**...TBC...**

* * *

heaaaaahhhh kirika punya FF baru lagi nih tapi kirika kagak tau ini gimana. jadi jangan lupa reviewnya ya minnah

hehe padahal FF satunya belon selesai, tapi kirika akan usahain dan sekali lagi REVIEWnya ya minna

sampai jumpa di chap selanjtnya


	2. Chapter 2

Siang hasri yang cerah dimana matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya didaerah konoha. Dan sekarang seorang gadis sedang berjalan menuju kerumahnya yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari sekolahnya berada

"tadaima" teriak naruto setelah menutup pintu rumahnya

"okaeri" balas seorang wanita berambut panjang sambil melihat kearah anak sematawayangnya Naruto

Tetapi sayangnya naruto tidak menghiraukan jawaban ibunya dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kushina yang merasa tidak dihiraukan hanya menatap bingung anaknya yang telah menghilang ditelan tangga (?)

Saat sampai didalam kamarnya, Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur king sizenya dan menutup matanya mengingat kejadian hari ini yang menurutnya aneh dan janggal

Dia mengingat kejadian saat bertemu dengan sasuke, walau dari ekspresinya yang datar, namun Naruto dapat melihat tatapan sedih didalamnya. Yah walau Naruto adalah sahabat lamanya tetapi dia memiliki perasaan lebih dan merasa nyaman bersamanya walaupun seperti yang kalian ketahui jika mereka bertemu selalu saja bertengkar dan jarang sekali terlihat akur dimata orang lain

Karena perasaan yang lebih, makadari itu Naruto selalu berusaha agar selalu mengeluarkan kata kata yang pedas dan memperlakukan sasuke 'berbeda' dari teman temannya yang lain, karena dia tidak ingin memiliki perasaan ini, dia sudah menganggap Sasuke sahabatnya selain itu dia juga merasa tidak pantas memiliki orang yang sangat tampan seperti Sasuke

Tidak berlangsung lama setelah banyak pikiran yang menggerogoti otaknya, Naruto sudah berada dialam mimpi

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" masashi kisimoto**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Post by: kirika or Nanae**

**Genre: romance/horror(mungkin) atau mungkin humor. Ah tau lah, horror aja lah**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur cepat, gaje, DLL**

* * *

Malam hari sekitar jam 7 dikediaman Namikaze seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur perlahan membuka matanya dan tampaklah mata indah bagaikan langit bahkan lebih indah dari itu sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul penuh Naruto segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sambil memperhatikan wajahnya

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"GYAAAAAAAAA"

Orang orang yang berada dibawah kaget dengan teriakan seseorang diatas, dengan cepat Kushina menaiki tangga dan menuju kekamar anak sematawayangnya tersebut lalu membuka pintu itu secara kasar karena khawatir mendengar jeritan jeritan anaknya

Setelah membuka pintu kamar Naruto, betepa terkejutnya Kushina melihat anaknya terduduk dipojok kamarnya sambil memeluk lututnya dengan wajah pucat pasi dan keadaan tubuh yang bergetar hebat sambil menangis

"Naru-Chan kenapa?" Tanya kushina langsung menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya tetapi Naruto masih bergetar hebat dipelukannya. Minato yang melihat itu langsung memberikan Naruto segelas air putih untuk menyuruh Naruto meminumnya

Setelah dilihatnya naruto sudah agak baik, kushina dan Minato memapah Natuto menuju ranjangnya lalu mendudukkannya secara perlahan

Minato yang melihat Kushina hampir menangis dengan keadaan Naruto juga berusaha menenangkan Kushina

"Naru-Chan sudah agak baikan?" Tanya Minato lembut

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...kaa-San, Tou-San, hiks...na-naru hiks.. hiks... takut" jawab naruto terisak dan tubuhnya masih bergetar lalu memeluk ayahnya

"ssssttt sudah, ada Tou-san dan Kaa-san disini" bujuk Minato

**Flash back**

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

Seseorang atau mahluk aneh menatap naruto tajam mata yang melotot tak berpupil, bola mata yang seperti titik (gede dikit), sebelah matanya hancur yang mengeluarkan nanah, muka hancur seperti kulitnya terkelupas dengan nanah, hidung tengkorak, bibir bawah yang hampir terlepas masih bergelantung dan gigi yang runcing, rambut panjang dan leher yang memperlihatkan dagingnya

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung lari keluar dari kamar mandi lalu duduk sambil memegang lututnya, sedangkan mahluk itu terus mengikuti naruto "JANGAN DEKATI AKU.. PERGIIIII" teriak naruto dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, sedangkan mahluk itu terus saja mendekat perlahan kearahnya dengan tangan kedepan memperlihatkan jari kelingkin yang patah seakan ingin mencekiknya

"hahaha jauhi Sasukeee... JIKA KAU TAK INGIN MATI HAHAHAHAHA" ucap mahluk itu dengan suara yang menyeramkan dan mengeluarkan aura yang mencekam

"hiks...hikss... aku aku tak tau apa alasanmu? Hiks jauhi akuuuuu" dengan berani naruto berteriak sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah pucat tak berani melihat mahluk yang menyeramkan itu

Sampai mahluk itu berada didepannya siap untuk mencekiknya dan

BRAK

**Flash back off **

Jadi sekarang kita telah mengetahui bahwa yang ternyata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang adalah 'hantu'

Keesokan harinya dikonoha Gakuen tampak ribut seperti halnya sekolah biasa, ada yang bergosip, baca buku, tidur, ketawa ketiwi, pacaran dan ini dia, para FG Sasuke yang berteriak histeris ketika sang pangeran sekolah melewati koridor sekolah dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sekalipun

Setelah sampai dikelasnya ia langsung duduk dibangkunya sambil menatap langit yang indah dipagi hari "Sasuke" panggil seseorang membuat sasuke melihat orang itu sejenak lalu kembali keacara semula yaitu menatap langit

"kemarin kulihat kau tak ada takut takutnya dengan mahluk yang selalu mengikuti Naruto itu, padahal itu serem lhoo" ucap kiba yang sudah duduk disamping sasuke

"hn"

"ha? Kau tak takut?" Tanya kiba lagi karena tak tau maksud 'hn' dari Sasuke

"Ck, mendokesei... dia sudah biasa" jawab shikamaru setelah acara nguap menguapnya. Kalian tau sendiri lah shika baru saja ngapain

"sudah biasa?" beo Kiba

"dia memiliki indra keenam? Begitu?" kini giliran gaara yang bertanya dan entah tau dia kapan adanya

"hoaaaaamm begitulah"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru mereka semua tampak diam, tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan sampai bel berbunyi

Setelah jam pelajaran usai yang berarti saatnya istirahat, sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang kebetulan duduk Disebelah Naruto sekaligus teman terdekatnya "kau tau Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke

Hinata yang sedang merapikan bukunya kaget, karena tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah berada disampingnya "Na-naruto? Ti-tidak tau, tak ada ka-kabar" jawab hinata terbata bata

Setelah itu, tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke pergi menjauhi Hinata menuju keluar kelas, saat melewati lorong sekolah ia berhenti ketika mendengar segerobolan siswa dan siswi sedang membicarakan Naruto

"kau tau? Aku sampai taku dekat dengannya"

"ya, dia seperti mengikuti Naruto"

"kasihan, orang semanis dia harus ada mahluk yang mengikutinya. Mana serem lagi"

"ya, tapi aku juga kasihan, jadi banyak yang menjauhinya"

"hmm padahal dia itu gadis yang ramah dan selalu memberikan senyum manisnya kepada orang orang, sangat manis"

"semoga saja dia baik baik saja jika tau mahluk itu mengikutinya"

"semoga"

Itulah cerita dari segerobolan para murid tentang Naruto 'Naruto' batin Sasuke mengingat bahwa Naruto paling takut mengenai hantu, jangankan melihat, suatu ketika sasuke memperdengarkan suara hantu tertawa melalui handphonenya saja sudah membuat Naruto takut dan menutup telinganya serta matanya lalu berkata 'matikan teme, itu menyeramkan. Merinding nih'.

"aku harus berbuat sesuatu" gumannya sangat pelan lalu pergi dari daerah itu

Kediaman Namikaze

Disebuah kamar dengan corak dinding yang cerah, terlihat seorang gadis sedang tertidur gelisah sedangkan Kushina sang ibu tetap berada dipinggir kasur sambil menenangkan anaknya

Setelah kejadian semalam, Naruto sangat ketakutan dan badannya terus saja bergetar dengan muka yang amat pucat meminta Kushina tidak meninggalkannya sediri jadi karena khawatir Kushina menemani Naruto dikamarnya namun setelah pagi menjelang Naruto bermimpi buruk mengenai kejadian semalam membuat ia berteriak dan badannya mengejang dan suhu badan yang tinggi

Jadilah sekarang Naruto tertidur dengan suhu badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dibandingkan pagi tadi, sangking takutnya sesuatu terjadi Minato sampai tidak menuju kekantornya hanya untuk mengawasi Naruto

Kata dokter pribadi Namikaze, Naruto mengalami trauma akan kejadian tadi malam dan membuat badannya bergetar lalu suhunya meningkat dan dokter juga memberi saran agar jangan sering sering membiarkan Naruto sendiri setelah Kushina menceritakan hal itu pada dokter

(author turut bersedih atas hal ini naruto) #ck digeplak readers

Drrrrrrttt drrrrrtttt

HP naruto bordering

"moshi moshi"

"Naruto ada?"

"oh maaf Sasuke-kun, narunya sedang tidur"

"oh baiklah"

Tut tut tut

'apa yang terjadi padamu Dobe?' batin sasuke

Sedangkan ditempat lain, kini tampak wanita dengan pria sedang berbincang

"bagaimana?" Tanya sang pria tua

"haha aku cukup senang. Hmm kira kira bagaimana ya keadaannya? Pasti ketakutan hahaha" ucap wanita itu sambil tertawa puas akan apa yang menimpa sang sasaran "aku ingin lebih dari ini, aku ingin semua orang menjauhinya, terror dia, buat dia sakut, dan buat dia menjauh dari 'Sasuke'" lanjutnya dengan nada serius tak lupa memperlihatkan seringainya

"hm asalkan bayarannya sesuai, karena hantu itu susah dikendalikan"

"bayaran tak masalah, yang penting dia menjauhi Sasuke dan merasa kesepian hahaha"

'dasar licik'

**TBC**

* * *

**yeah, akhirnya update juga chap 2nya. hehe kirika sangat senang sih soalnya**

**namun chap ini kirika bikin sangat horror, tapi jika tidak terkesan horror kirika minta maaf yang sebanyak banyaknya kepada para readers dan authors yang uda mau baca FF kirika apalagi ada yg Review, fav n follow**

**kirika sekali lagi berterimakasih ya dan kirika akan berusaha membuat kisahnya menjadi horror dan romance, tpi di chap ini belum ada hehe :D**

**oh ya, berhubung ini masih suasana idul fitri, makadari itu kirika ucapkan**

**"minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin"**

**sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya... puy puy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" masashi kisimoto**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Post by: kirika or Nanae**

**Genre: romance/horror(mungkin) atau mungkin humor. Ah tau lah, horror aja lah**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur cepat, gaje, DLL**

Malam yang dingin, ditemani dengan hembusan angin malam yang membuat malam ini semakin dingin namun indah, indah karena langit yang dihiasi bulan dan bintang, indah karena malam ini jugalah malam dimana dua pasang manusia menjalin tali persahabatan.

Malam dimana ikatan persahabatan yang mereka berikan sudah menginjak enam tahun, dan seharusnya malam ini dua pasang manusia itu merayakan hari persahabatan mereka yang keenam. Namun kini hanya ada seorang lelaki tampan yang menikmatinya, menikmati indahnya malam dan mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalu, kenangan mereka menjalin persahabatan

**Flash Back**

"teme" panggil seorang wanita cantik yang juga sedang melihat indahnya maha karya tuhan dilangit

"hn" sedangkan sang pria hanya berguman seadanya yang juga berada didekat gadis itu

"kita buat perjanjian, bagaimana?"

"hm?"

"begini, mulai hari ini kita resmi bersahabat dan kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Hmm mau?"

Tampak sang lelaki tampan itu berfikir sejenak, "hn"

"aiiiiiiiiyyyyaaaaahhhh... jawab yang bener teme! Mulai sekarang kita bersahabat dan kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Bagaimana?" ulang sang gadis dengan tampang kesal

"hn...ya"

"yey jadi sekarang kita sahabt? Waahhh semoga tali persahabatan kita tidak putus sampai kapan pun ya teme. Hehehe"

"hn"

Setelah lama berbincang, kini yang menemani mereka hanyalah keheningan, tampak dari mereka yang tak ingin memulai pembicaraan, mereka menikmati apa yang disuguhkan sang pencipta sampai mereka melihat bintang jatuh

"Teme, buat permohonan cepat" ujar sang gadis

"untuk?"

"iiiieeeehhh teme! Jika ada bintang jatuh apa yang kita permohonkan akan terkabul loh, cepat"

Setelah sang gadis mengatakan itu, terlihat mereka berdua sedang meminta permemohonan. "apa yang kau ingin kan teme?" Tanya sang gadi Naruto

"kau sendiri?"

"teme, aku Tanya kau Tanya balik, apa?"

"Rahasia"

"huh dasar teme baka"

"baka dobe"

Dan tinggalah mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain yang tak satupun mau mengalah

**End Flash Back**

**Terlihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum, tersenyum tulus yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun ketika mengingat masa itu, masa dimana mereka berdua duduk ditaman sambil melihat bintang**

Keesokan harinya, hari ini adalah hari minggu yang berarti hari libur tetapi kini terlihat Sasuke sudah berada didepan rumah seseorang, yah rumh sang sahabat yang sering kali ia jahili

Ting Nong

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya pintu besar itu terbuka dan muncullah sang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian maid

"Naruto, ada?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang maid

"oh, Naru-Sama ada, ayo silahkan masuk" jawab sang maid dengan wajah agak merona

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke langsung memasuki rumah besar itu sampai ia bertemu dengan Kushina, Ibu Naruto "eh Sasuke-Kun, cari naruto? Ayo bibi antar" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum manis dan sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengikuti sang empunya rumah

Setelah sampai didepan kamar naruto, kushina langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dan terlihatlah dua sosok manusia. Yang satu sang maid dan yang satunya lagi adalah orang yang dicari Sasuke

"Nah, silahkan Sasuke-kun, bibi permisi dulu" pamit Kushina sambil member kode pada sang maid untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar Naruto

Setelah Kushina dan Sang maid berlalu pergi, kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Perlahan Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang memperhatikan wajah cantik nan indah yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya, hingga tangan putih sasuke menyentuh pipi mulus nan kenyal itu lalu membelainya Sayang sampai merasa bosan lalu beralih mengelus lembut surai pirang sang gadis hingga tak sadar ia tersenyum

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sasuke lalu memegang dadanya, rasanya sangat berdebar bila bersama sang sahabat, ya berdebar karena ada perasaan lebih terhadap sang sahabat yang semakin hari semakin besar

Sebenarnya perasaan ini sudah ada dari dulu, bahkan sasuke sempat ingin melupakan naruto hanya karena naruto menganggapnya sahabat, tetapi setelah dapat nasehat dari itachi, kakak sasuke, sasuke berniat kembali kesuna untuk bertemu naruto tetapi taunya naruto pindah kekonoha jadinya sasuke tidak perlu repot repot lagi pindah ke suna

Sasuke melihat sekeliling kamar naruto, tetapi apa yang ia cari tak terlihat batang hidungnya 'setelah dia membuat Dobeku sakit dia pergi?' batin sasuke menggeram kesal

Sasuke kembali melihat naruto yang tertidur, perlahan wajah mereka berdekatan

CUP

Tanpa izin dari sang empunya sasuke langsung mencium bibir manis nan sexi itu dengan lembut, setelah sasuke melepas ciuman itu, ia melihat wajah naruto dan berniat untuk menciumnya namun "Sasuke?" ucap naruto ketika membuka matanya "ka-kau sedang apa?" tanyanya

"hn" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan sasuke setelah secepat mungkin menjauhkan wajahnya dari naruto "huh, dasar teme!" ucap naruto

"teme"

"hm"

"aku sudah tau siapa yang mengikutiku, tapi..."

"tapi?"

"ah tidak, tidak hehehe"

Naruto berusaha untuk duduk, dan setelah dibantu oleh sasuke akhirnya naruto bisa duduk walau harus bersender "itu menyeramkan teme, aku takut" lirih naruto, sasuke memang sudah tau akan begini jadinya jika naruto tau

Sasuke yang melihat naruto menundukkan kepalanya langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya "sssstttt... tenang aku ada untukmu" ucap sasuke masih tetap memeluk erat naruto "terimakasih, suke" jawabnya

Sasuke mengambil segelas air yang telah disediakan lalu memberikan kepada naruto "minumlah" ucapnya tentu setelah melepas pelukan dari sasuke naruto langsung mengambil air itu dan meminumnya perlahan

"kita harus secepatnya mengatasi masalahmu, aku tak ingin kau seperti ini lagi" ucap sasuke tegas. Naruto sedikit menunduk mendengarnya, ia tak yakin harus menyelesaikannya sebab ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan hantu itu padanya walau ia dalam keadaan takut "terimakasih, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku"

JEDEERRRR oh my good? Bagaikan ditusuk seribu jarum, dibunuh menggunakan pedang samurai, sungguh sakit hati ini. Ternyata dia masih menganggapnya sahabat? Tak adakah perasaan yang lebihkah selain sahabat?

"hn" hanya itu respon yang diberikan sasuke dan setelah itu yang menyelimutinya hanya keheningan

"aku pulang, jaga dirimu baik baik" setelah itu sasuke langsung meninggalkan naruto dikamar sendiri 'maaf' hanya itu yang bisa naruto ucapkan yang tentunya tidak akan didengar oleh sasuke

**TBC**

* * *

**hahaha chap ini gak ada horrornya, yah maaf maaf ya para readers ini gak sesuai, tpi emang kiri sengaja sih soalnya chap depan nanti baru akan terbongkar siapa 'gadis' itu? dan juga chap depan nanti ada horornya**

**jadi kiri mohon maaf ya #bungkik bungkuk**

**tetap review ya hihihi**

**sampai jumpa di chap lanjutannya :) pay pay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" masashi kisimoto**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Post by: kirika or Nanae**

**Genre: romance/horror(mungkin) atau mungkin humor. Ah tau lah, horror aja lah**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur cepat, gaje, DLL**

Pagi hari datang kembali, seperti biasa selalu indah, tentram dan damai. Kicauan burung, suara kendaraan yang mungkin masih sangat jarang berlalulalang disekitar jalanan aspal, dan masih ada beberapa orang yang bergelut dialam mimpi seperti tokoh utama kita yakni Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Wanita yang cantik, memiliki suraui pirang keemasan yang berkilau, berkulit tan, memiliki wajah imut, pipi chubby seakan akan ingin terus menerus untuk dicubit, bola mata shapphire yang masih belum terlihat sedang berbaring dengan sangat nyenyaknya sedangkan sang ibu sudah berada ditepi ranjang untuk membangunkan sang anak "Naru-chan, bangun" panggil ibu Naruto Kushina dengan lembut sambil menggoyangan goyangkan tubuh naruto

"nggg" erangnya yang sudah Nampak gelisah dan perlahan lahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan terlihatlah mata yang seindah langit, bahkan lebih indah dari itu. Iapun perlahan mendudukkan tubhnya "kaa-chan, temani Naru mandi ya, Naru takut" pinta Naruto pada ibunya. Karena kushina piker Naruto masih trauma akan hal hal yang mengenai 'hantu', Kushina dengan rela menemani anak sematawayangnya mandi

Sejak naruto diklaim trauma akan hal=hal mengenai hantu, kushina selalu ada disamping Naruto, tidur bersama, mandi seperti yang sekarang ini dilakukan. Minato juga tidak mempermasalahkan ini, yang penting jangan membiarkan naruto sendiri lagi, makanya kushina menambah pembantu dirumah keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu. Jika kushina tidak bisa menemani naruto, maka sang pembantulah yang menemaninya, terkecuali untuk tidur dan mandi.

Konoha Gakuen

Naruto kini sedang asyik asyiknya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang hendak ingin menuju kelas, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya "Naru-chan" naruto langsung mencari sumber suara itu berada, dan tampaklah seorang wanita cantik bermata lavender menuju kearahnya

"Na-naru-chan? Ka-kau baik-baik saj-a?" Tanya hinata sahabat Naruto.

"aku baik-baik saja kok hehe" jawab Naruto sambil memberikan senyumnya pada hinata

"Ma-maaf karena a-aku tidak bisa mendekatimu waktu itu, a-aku sungguh ta-takut" ucap hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, yang mungkin sedang bersedih

"tak apa kok, wajar kalau kamu takut, aku aja sampai aaaah gak tau deh...pokoknya serem amat, aku harus cari tau dan menghentikan semua ini tanpa harus melihatnya lagi" ucap naruto yang perlahan lahan mengembangkan senyumnya

"be-benarkah? Maaf ya Naru-chan"

"aahh sudahlah, lagi pula tuh hantu tumben tidak mengikutiku lagi" ucap naruto lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah bersama dengan Hinata

BRAAKK

"OHAYOUU MINNAAA" teriak naruto kelewat semangat, semua murid yang 'kebetulan' berada didalam kelas menoleh keasal suara "ohayou" balas mereka serempak, tak ada terlihat wajah kesal saat menjawab sapaan itu, mereka menjawab dengan tulus. Toh mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sang gadis pirang kelewat ceria itu. Mereka senang naruto masuk sekolah lagi setelah beberapa hari tidak masuk, mereka mungkin kesepian

Mereka juga tak harus menjauhi naruto lagi hanya karena ada 'hantu' yang mengikutinya, mereka senang akan kembalinya naruto.

'cih, selalu saja mendapat perhatian lebih' batin sang gadis yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas "eeeeehh Hinata, ayo masuk, kok malah bengong sih?" panggil naruto saat telah duduk kembali dubangkunya "e...eeeh i-iya" jawab hinata sambil malu malu memasuki kelas

Ddddrrrttt ddrrrrtttt

"moshi moshi" sapa naruto pada seseorang diseberang telepon

"..." tak ada jawaban satupun dari arah sang lawan bicara

"maaf, jika ada perlu silahkan katakan, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai" ucap naruto sopan

"..." lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon

"sekali lagi maaf, jika ada sesuatu katakanlah, jangan diam" ucap naruto lagi yang suaranya mulai meninggi

Tut tut tut

"lha? Kok mati sih?" Tanya naruto yang entah kepada siapa sambil melihat layar handphonenya ingin tau siapa yang menelponnya, tetapi tidak ada nomor yang memanggilnya 'aneh' pikirnya

"si-siapa?" Tanya hinata

"ah tau tuh, gak jelas" jawab naruto sekenanya lalu menyimpan kembali HPnya disaku rok sailornya

Gadis yang menatap naruto langung menyeringai puas 'saatnya tiba' batinnya lalu kembali menatap arah depan

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berakhir dan semua murid siap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia juga bersiap untuk pulang "ayo" ajak naruto pada hinata. "ma-maaf naru-chan, aku tidak bisa pu-pulang bersamamu, neji-nii sudah menjemputku" katanya sambil menundukkan kepala, naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum "hah hinata-chan, gak papa kok toh kan kamu sudah dijemput, jadi ya pulang aja."

"ta-tapi?"

Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin mengambil sesuatu dilokerku, jadi duluan aja ya hehe."

"ha'I. jaa ne" pamit hinata

Setelah hinata berlalu pergi, naruto juga segera keluar dari kelas menyusuri lorong koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi, setelah sampai tujuan naruto segera membuka lokernya dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya, tetapi ia langsung melihat kertas berwarna putih terletak didalam lokernya. Dengan sangat penasaran, segera ia mengambil kertas itu lalu membolak balikkannya, dan ia mendapat beberapa tulisan bertintakan merah

_To tolong aku, jangan dekati sasuke lagi_

_Aku tak tahan terus tersiksa seperti ini, tolong aku, tolong, jauhi sasuke_

Setelah membacanya, naruto tampak bingung, apakah dia disakiti seseorang karena mendekati sasuke? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa harus sasuke? Itu semua membuat naruto pusing dengan beragam pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya dan tak juga dapat ia dapati jawabannya

Naruto kembali menutup lokernya lalu berjalan menjauhi daerah itu sambil memegang kertas yang tadi sempat ia baca, mengingat isi dari tulisan itu

Drrrrrtt drrrrrttt

"halo"

"..."

"maaf, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya naruto

"..."

Sebenarnya ini sudah keempat kalinya ia ditelpon oleh seseorang yang anehnya tak memiliki nomor, dan anehnya lagi orang itu selalu terdiam saat ia menyapa ataupun bertanya secara sopan. Tetapi sekarang ia sudah muak

"jika tak ada yang ingin 'kau' bicarakan, jangan telpon aku!" teriaknya frustasi pada sang lawan bicara disebrang telepon sana

"..."

"aarggg jika kau tak jawab atau berbicara sepatah katapu, akan kuputus sambungannya sekarang juga!" bentak naruto yang mulai menggema diseluruh koridor

"to-tolong, to-tolong aku... aaaakkhh" rintih seorang wanita disebrang sana, naruto yang mendengarnya langsung cemas, "tapi aku ada disekolah, dank au dimana?" tanyanya

"to-tolong...sakit aaakhh h aha tolooong aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkhh... jauhi sasuke...sakiiitt" rintihan itu membuat bukukuduk naruto menegang, ini sama seperti disurat itu, ya tetapi naruto kasihan terhadap orang ini, dia harus bagaimana? Disaat naruto masih pusing dengan pemikirannya rintihan itu terdengar lagi "to-tolong aku, a-aku berada digudang yang tak jauh dari tempatmu...uh berdiri...tolong, aku tak aaaakkhh...sakiiiiitt"

Tut tut tut

Setelah mengetahui tempat wanita itu, naruto sudah melupakan rasa takutnya, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah harus menolong orang itu yang tampaknya memang butuh pertolongan, ia tak menghiraukan sekitar yang sudah sepi, ia tak peduli dengan suasana yang mulai dingin

Setelah sampai didepan sebuah pintu besi yang tampak berkarat, perlahan naruto memegang knop pintu itu lalu membuka pintu itu. Saat pintu sudah terbuka lebar, betapa terkejutnya naruto.

Bayangkan saja, entah mahluk apa yang menyerupai naruto, mucul sebuah kepala, dari atas naruto yang melotot padanya, matanya bukan biru jernih, melainkan mengabur. Wajahnya seperti terkena sayatan pisau, mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu, dan tanpa badan. Sedangkan tubuhnya yang terpisah dari kepala terbaring dilantai dengan sebuah bolongan diperut, seperti sehabis di tusuk lalu isinya diacak acak

Naruto yang melihatnya tak bisa berkedip, tak bisa berteriak. Badan terasa lemas, ingin rasanya terjatuh. Ingin berteriak tapi seakan akan suaranya tertahan dan tak bisa dikeluarkan. Dalam persekian detik naruto sudah terjatuh pingsan didepan sebuah gudang yang lama tak terpakai

Sedangkan sang gadis yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum puas 'kalu masih mendekati sasuke juga, akan lebih parah dari ini hahahaha' batinnya lalu pergi dari daerah itu sambil tersenyum puas dan yang terpenting, ia tak tau jika ada yang melihat gerak geriknya dan naruto pingsan

**T...B...C**

* * *

yah akhirnya tuntas juga chapter 4, kiri minta maaf jika kurang panjang dan kiri juga ingin minta maaf kalau yang berperan sebagai tokoh antagonisnya adalah... yah minna sudah tau pastikan? jika disimak pasti tau deh tuh

tolong jangan dampret kiri ya karena tokoh antagonis yang tak disangka sangka adalah 'dia'. jujur, kiri cuma ingin sesuatu hal yang beda aja dari cerita ini.

dan minna harus tau, kalau kirika juga termasuk penyuka tokoh ini, tapi ya karena ceritanya harus diubah agar lebih menarik #menurut kirika

jadi ya terpaksa

jika ada yang mau flem, atau apalah kiri udah gk papa kok, inikan sudah tanggung jawab kiri

**untuk yang udah review, terimakasih ya atas rebviewnya. maaf kiri gk bisa sebutin satu satu**

**sampai bertemu dichap selanjutnya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" masashi kisimoto**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Post by: kirika or Nanae**

* * *

Gadis bermata Lavender itu erus berjalan menjauh dari daerah gudang, ia terus berjalan dengan dihiasi senyum manis diwajah cantiknya, sedangkan orang yang mengikutinya dan mengintai gadis lavebder itu tiba tiba mencegatnya

"ternyata gadis selugu dan pemalu sepertimu licik ya" ujar orang itu lalu bersender diembok dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya "sungguh aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau seperti ini dan mala membuat perbuatan hingga sejauh ini" lanjutnya

Hinata yang hanya berdiri dalam diam langsung menatap sang lawan bicara yang tak ia duga melihat dan mengikutinya "maumu apa?" tanyanya dengan tenang

"ah... tidak suka basa basi ya? Hmm...? aduh... ternyata teman makan teman eh? Iri?" sindir orang itu lalu ia semakin memperlebar seringaiannya. Hinata masih diam "gadis bagaikan malaikat, suci dimata orang yang melihanya, pemalu dan pintar. Ah... kata pintar cocok juga unukmu untuk menyembunyikan ini semua" lanjutnya

"katakan, apa maumu?" Tanya hinata dengan suara sau oktaf lebih tinggi dibandingkan tadi

"ah iya iya... aku Cuma menawarkan untuk kerja sama, bagaimana?"

"apa untungnya bagiku? Toh kita sama sama memperebutkan sasuke"

"ahahaha...sifat polosmu masih ada tuh, hmm kita kan nanti bisa bersaing saja, jika kita menyingkirkan naruto, kita tak akan ada saingan lagi kan? Kau tau sendiri kalau sasuke itu menyukai naruto, begitupun naruto, tapi mereka bersahabat kan? Siapa yang tau lambat laun sahabat jadi cinta"

Hinata kembali terdiam, apa yang dikatakan orang ini benar, jika tidak bertindak maka mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Jika terjadi harapan untuk mendapatkan sasuke juga tak ada. Setelah berfikir perlahan hinata tersenyum misterius "ok, aku terima tawaranmu, Karin"

Mereka yang awalnya tak akrab, kini muali akrab hanya karena seseorang yang amat mereka cintai, seseorang yang mereka kagumi, seseorang idola, seseorang yang susah untuk ditaklukkan, seseorang yang membuat para wanita menatapnya dengan hati berbunga bunga. Dia adalah

Uchiha Sasuke

Dan disini juga mereka mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang datang dan sudah menjadi orang pertama dihati orang itu, seseorang yang ceria, seseorang yang selalu ia perhatikan, seseorang yang selalu ingin orang itu lindungi, dia yang mengatakan ahabat, tetapi mereka tau, bahwa dari mata itu, ia memiliki perasaan lain, seseorang yang mereka benci. Dia adalah

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, sang gadis cantik nan imut, berambut pirang keemasan, bermata shappire, ramah dan orang yang sudah mendekati seseorang yang amat mereka kagumi

"ok kalau begitu" ucap wanita berkacamata itu hendak pergi namun ditahan oleh sang wanita lavender "aku masih ingin banyak bertanya" ucap hinata yang menghentikan langkah Karin

"boleh, asal jangan disini" setelah itu, hinata dan Karin menuju kafe terdekat dari sekolah mereka. Setelah sampai dan masuk kedalam kafe mereka segera duduk lalu segera memesan

Setelah selesai memesan mereka diam sejenak "dari mana kau tahu tentangku? Tanya hinata penasaran. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa bersikap gugup dan pemalu pada seseorang dan sampai sampai sasuke dan shikamaru yang notabene seorang jenius tak mengetahuinya

Terlihat Karin tersenyum dan menatap hinata serius "mudah saja, aku tau dari tatapanmu terhadapnya, kau menyimpan rasa iri dan ketidak sukaan terhadapnya" jawab Karin masih dengan senyumnya

"begitukah? Hmm... ok ok.. lalu apakah kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan terhadapnya?" Tanya hinata lagi

"tentu, kau bersahabat dengannya sudah beberapa tahun jadi, kau pasti tahu kelemahannya walau dia dan kau sudah beberapa tahun terpisah. Jadi dapat kusimpulkan kalau kau menggunakan cara itu karena naruto paling takut dengan hantu dan jika kau menggunakan ancaman akan menerror atau menghajarnya pasti ia akan menantang toh diakan jago karate" jawab Karin panjang lebar "dan kau tahu wanita berambut merah dengan mata berwarna hijaukan?" lanjutnya bertanya

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan berita ini, darimana Karin tahu tentang ini? Padahal mereka juga bertemunya sewaktu masuk konoha gakuen. "iya, dan darimana kau tahu soal itu?"

Karin tampak tertawa sejenak "kau tau? Aku sudah tau kalau kau pernah terkejut sewaktu melihatku" ucapnya

"jangan jangan kau..." hinata tampak membelalakkan matanya "uzumaki Karin"

"hahahaha aduh kau tak mengenalku ya? Apa karena kedua mataku dan juga kacamata ini?" Tanya Karin.

"kau masih hidup?" Tanya hinata bingung. Karin dulu tertabrak truk dan harus kehilangan kedua matanya dikarenakan kebutaan dan menurut kabar yang ia dengar Karin meninggal dan jasatnya dibawa ke kota suna untuk diberikan pada kedua orang tuanya

"haha... belum nata-chan, kau tahu? Aku dibawa kesuna karena ibuku yang menderita kanker stadium lanjut itu memberikan matanya padaku, yah walau waktu itu aku nyaris saja mati tapi aku diselamatkan oleh nenek tsunade" Karin tampak sedikit mengambil nafas "dan kenapa mereka mengira aku sudah mati? Itu karena aku memang sudah tak bernapas waktu itu, tapi sebuah keajaiban datang, sewaktu ibuku melihatku untuk terakhir kalinya aku malah menggerakkan tanganku walau secara perlahan dan dari situlah perawatan terus berlanjut"

"ka-kau Karin? Astagaa" teriak hinata sambil berhambur kepelukan Karin

"ssssttt... sudah, sejauh ini yang tau aku hanya kau, walau nama tetap sama namun dengan adanya mata ini mereka tak mungkin mengetahuiku" jawab Karin sambil membalas pelukan sang sahabat

Dulu sewaktu mereka masih SMP Karin, hinata dan juga naruto menjalin ikatan persahabatan, namun tanpa diketahui ternyata mereka sekarang tengah menghancurkan hidup sahabat mereka sendiri, memberikan peperangan antara sahabat hanya demi seorang lelaki yang tak tentu mereka bisa dapatkan

Ditempat naruto

_"naru-chan, buka matamu sayang" ucap seseorang diujung cahaya yang amat terang, wajahnya tak terlihat dikarenakan cahaya yang terang hanya membuat wajah itu terlihat tak jelas_

_Naruto yang terduduk disudut ruangan yang gelap perlahan membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas lalu mencari sumber suara yang tak asing baginya. 'dimana ini?' batinnya bertanya Tanya, setaunya dia masih berada didepan gudang sekolah dan sekarang? Ia tak tau lagi_

_Sosok bayangan yang menyerupai anak berumur 10 tahun itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya, meninggalkan cahaya lalu menuju arah kegelapan tempat dimana naruto sedang terduduk "naru-chan, ini aku" ucap seorang wanita yang memiliki paras dan rambut yang sama dengannya dan yang membedakan hanya tidak adanya 3 pasang garis halus dipipinya_

_Setelah sosok itu sampai didepan naruto, perlahan cahaya yang menjadi gelap kini menjadi terang dan naruto dapat melihat jelas siapa anak ini atau "naruko-nee-chan" gumannya masih tak percaya melihat sang kakak yang meninggal sewaktu berumur 10 tahun dikarenakan suatu penyakit bawaan dari lahir hingga harus merenggut nyawanya_

_Naruko tersenyum kepada sang adik tercinta "kau masih mengingatku" ucapnya. Tersirat hati bahagia, setelah hampir 7 tahun mereka tak bertemu ternyata sang adik masih mengingatnya. Naruto langsung berdiri dan memeluk sang kakak berwujut seorang anak itu sambil menangis_

_"ruko-nee hiks... hikss... aku merindukanmu" lirihnya_

_"aku juga" jawab naruko masih dalam pelukan sang adik tercintanya. Setelah melepaskan pelukan naruto segera bertanya "aku dimana?"_

_"naru-chan, tolong selamatkan aku. Kumohon aku tersiksa" lirih naruko_

_"ap-apa? Kenapa ruko-nee tersiksa? Siapa yang menyiksamu? Siapa?" Tanya naruto_

_"aku, aku jahat terhadapmu, aku yang membuatmu trauma. Maaf...maaf naru, tapi aku tersiksa, tolong aku" tangis naruko terpecah sudah dan perlahan lahan tubuh naruko menghilang bagaikan tertiup angin "RUKO-NEE" teriak naruto_

"RUKO-NEE.. hiks..hiks..hiks..ruko-nee kau kenapa" lirih naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya

Shizune dan sasuke langsung terbangun dari tidur mereka ketika mendengar naruto menangis setelah berteriak "naruto" guman sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan naruto dengan erat. Sedangkan shizune segera memeriksa keadaan naruto "suhu badannya meninggi. Sepertinya dia mimpi buruk sehingga berteriak dan menangis" ucap shizune

"kau kenapa naruto?" lirih sasuke sembari tetap menggenggam tangannya

**Flash back**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku melihat naruto sewaktu selesai bel berbunyi sedang bersama hinata, namun sepertinya naruto akan pulang bersama hinata

Tapi ketika aku ingin pergi aku lihat hinata keluar dari ruangan kelas dan tinggalah naruto sendiri. Ahh aku melihat ia keluar kelas namun arahnya menuju loker, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolah, mungkin ia ingin mengambil sesuatu dilokernya

Namun setelah beberapa menit berlangsung aku kembali merasa ada sesuatu tak enak menjanggal dihatiku, dengan segera aku kembali memasuki gedung sekolah tetapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat Karin dan hinata sedang berbicara, aku sedikit bingung dengan mereka soalnya setahuku hinata tak pernah dekat dengan Karin bahkan bertegur sapa saja jarang. Darimana aku tahu? Karena hinata selain bersama naruto ia juga dekat dengan sakura yang adalah rival Karin

Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena aku merasa ada yang tidak beres disini, dengan segera aku mencari naruto namun nihil, ia tak ada disekitar dekat loker, aku segera mencarinya lagi dan aku melihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya pingsan, karena penasaran aku segera melihat lebih dekat dan 'astaga' itu naruto

Aku berlari kearahnya lalu mengguncang tubuhnya, 'dia pingsan' batinku, karena panik aku tak memperdulikan apa yang ada didalam gudang itu, aku segera mengangkatnya ala bridal style lalu berjalan dengan tergesa gesa menuju ruang UKS yang untungnya belum tertutup dan utnungnya shizune sensei masih berada didalam

"shizune sensei" teriakku, ia langsung melihatku dan ia Nampak terkejut melihatku membawa naruto dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Segera ia menyuruhku untuk membaringkan naruto diatas tempat tidur dengan sprai berwarna putih itu "ada apa dengan naruto? Kenapa dia pingsan?" tanyanya dengan panik

"aku tidak tau sensei, dia pingsan didepan gudang sekolah" jawabku terdengar tenang namun hatiku tidak

**Sasuke POV end**

**Flash back end**

'hinata, karin' batin sasuke yang mengingat hinata dan Karin yang sedang bersama sebelum sasuke menemukan naruto, 'apa yang terjadi' batinnya bertanya Tanya namun dalam sekejap sasuke terlihat menggeram

'ada yang tidak beres disini' batinnya

"gawat, naruto dari tadi terus meracau tak jelas" panic shizune yang membuat sasuke sadar kalau sekarang yang terpenting adalah 'naruto'

Segera sasuke menggenggam tangan yang hangat itu sedangkan shizune tampak terus mengompres naruto sambil sesekali memeriksa keadaan dan suhu tubuhnya

_"siapa kau? Ke-kenapa dengan badanku?" Tanya naruto panic, kini ia berada diruangan yang tak terlalu terang walau begitu, ia dikelilingi oleh beberapa mahluk mahluk yang mengerikan "jangan mendekat!" teriaknya_

_Sosok it uterus mendekatinya_

_Sosok seorang wanita dengan tak mempunyai mata, berkulit pucat, darah yang mengalir dimatanya, rambut panjang namun terlihat berantakan, baju yang memiliki bercak berwarna merah darah dan ia tersenyum sambil menampakkan giginya yang hitam dan tajam itu, disampingnya terdapat seorang anak yang menenteng kepalanya yang bocor sehingga terlihat mengerikan dan terlihat ulat ulat kecil yang keluar masuk dileher anak tersebut yang juga mendekatinya_

_"jangan dekati aku dan mana ruko-nee?"naruto semakin mundur kearah belakang namun ia terhenti ketika menyentuh sesuatu yang berada dibokongnya. Ia mundur dalam keadaan duduk dan ketika menghadap kebelakang, ternyata ada dua buah tangan yang bergerak gerak tetapi tangan itu terlepas dari tubuh seseorang dan alangkah terkejutnya naruto ketika sesuatu terjatuh dari atas kepalanya dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kepala dengan mata yang menatapnya melotot_

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak naruto lalu membuka matanya, nafasnya memburu seperti sehabis berlari. Sasuke dan shizune kaget dengan naruto yang berteriak lalu shizune segera menenangkan naruto yang ternyata kini telah sadar dari pingsannya

Dikafe

"tapi kita tak perlu memakai caramu yang malah membuat sasuke semakin dekat dengan naruto" ucap Karin tenang

"kenapa? Kita bisa memakai cara itu untuk menakutinya agar dia jera dan akhirnya dia sendiri yang menjauhi sasuke, bukan sasuke yang menjauhinya" ucap hinata dengan bingung

"hhh... kau tahu? Sekarang naruto dan sasuke mala semakin dekat" jawab Karin dengan tenang

"lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya hinata

Karin tampak tersenyum puas sekarang "ambil batu itu lalu kita gunakan batu itu untuk membuatnya bisa melihat hal gaib" ucap Karin dengan tenang

"tapi itu tak mudah, mana mau dia jika batunya kita ambil, itu batu sangat berharga dan batu itu juga mempunyai nilai yang tinggi" jawab hinata

"kita curi"

**T.B.C**

* * *

**akhirnya update lagi hehehe**

**bagaimana nih menurut readers? ada yg mau marah karena tokoh antagonisnya hinata? silahkan jika ada, kiri siap!**

**hehehe**

**ok, selamat menunggu chap lanjutannya dan maaf jika kiri gk bisa balas reviewnyaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" masashi kisimoto**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Post by: kirika No Karin**

**Happy reading minn J**

Sore hari disebuah taman kecil sedang duduk sesosok wanita cantik dikursi taman sambil menatap langit mera kejinggaan dalam diam

'kaa-san, apa aku benar? Apa aku benar menggunakan cara ini?' batinnya sedih, perlahan lahan buliran dingin nan bening jatu dari kedua matanya membasahi wajah cantik nan putih itu 'apa aku bisa melakukannya?' batinnya lagi bertanya Tanya

Perlahan ia mengambil nafas panjang, berharap satu tarikan nafas dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cepat, berharap orang yang amat ia sayangi tiak menderita, berharap permainan yang orang itu buat terhenti, berharap mereka kembali bersahabat, dan berharap semuanya menemukan kebahagiaannya masing masing

'aku akan melakukannya meski ini beresiko' tekadnya, ia usap air mata yang sedari tadi membanjiri matanya lalu perlahan lahan senyum kembali terlintas diwajahnya, senyum kepedihan, senyum yang dipaksakan, senyum miris akan suatu masalah.

'maaf naru-chan, karena bukan hanya ibuku, tetapi juga dia, orang yang sangat kau sayangi walau sudah tiada' batinnya lagi. Matanyapun teralihkan pada anak anak yang dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya dikarenakan hari yang sudah begitu soere

Wanita itu mendesah panjang, ia juga harus pulang sekarang, karena dia ingat, jika dia tak pulang orang itu akan khawatir padanya, sama halnya seperti ibunya dulu, yang sangat khawatir dengannya jika tak kunjung pulang ketika senja telah datang

**KiriKa**

Disebuah mansion, tampak disuatu kamar yang bercat oranye sedang tidur seorang wanita atau naruto dan disamping tempat tidurnya terlihat lelaki revan sedang memandanginya, ia cukup lega sekarang, karena sang mataharinya telah sadar dari pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu walau demamnya belum juga turun

Tiba tiba wanita paruh baya memasuki kamar itu "sasuke-kun, silahkan makan dulu, bibi sudah menyiapkan makan malam lho... biar bibi yang menggantikanmu menjaga naruto, pasti kau juga lelah setelah membawanya kan?" ucap kushina tak lupa menampakkan senyum keramahan pada sang pemuda revan

"hn, tak usah tante, aku juga sudah ingin pulang" ujarnya lalu berdiri menghadap ibu naruto. "semoga dia cepat sembuh" lanjutnya lagi

"oh baiklah, hmm terimakasih a sudah membawa naruto pulang, dan salam dengan ibumu ya suke-kun" ucap kushina kembali tesenyum dan hanya dibalas 'hn' lalu ia pergi

Setelah sasuke keluar dari mansion namikaze, secepat kilat ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju kerumah dan sesampainya dirumah ia langsung masuk kamar tanpa memperdulikan sapaan dari orang tuanya dan itachi.

Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur king sizenya lalu merogoh kantonganya dan mengambil handphonenya dan menekan beberapa digit nomor lalu menekan tombol hijau

"aku ingin kau mengikuti hinata dan Karin. Dan beri aku informasi jika ada yang janggal" setelah mengatakan beberapa kata, seseorang yang diseberang telepon hanya mengatakan 'ya' lalu terputuslah

'berani mengganggunya, akan berurusan denganku walau dia sahabatnya sendiri' batinnya kejam

"kau kebapa sasuke?" Tanya seseorang atau tepatnya mahluk penghuni rumah yang ditempati sasuke "apakah wanitamu terkena masalah?" tanyanya

"hn"

"hieeee... kau ini, siapa tau aku bisa bantu kan jadi apa ada masalah?" tnyanya lagi. Dia adalah penghuni rumah ini, dia mati berabat abat lalu karena bunuh diri dengan meminum racun, dan sekarang jadilah ia mahluk yang berwajah pucat, bibir membiru dan pakaian yang tak terurus melekat ditubuhnya

"dia diganggu oleh mahluk sepertim" jawab sasuke malas, dia tau bahwa mana bisa ini hantu keluar dari rumah besar ini? Ia hanya bisa berada didalam atau disekitar rumah ini, itupun ia sering muncul didalam kamar sasuke untuk mengajak pemuda ini mengobrol yang tentunya sangat sulit

"heh? Emangnya atas dasar apa tuh hantu nganggu gadismu?" Tanya hantu itu, yang mungkin tidak merasa kalau dia juga hantu

"hn, aku tak tau" jawab sasuke singkat sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya, enggan ingin melihat mahluk pucat yang sedang berbicara padanya. Bukannya dia takut, tapi mungkin ia merasa langit langit kamarnya lebih baik dipandang daripada muka pucat itu

"mau dengar cerita?" Tanya hantu itu

"hn"

"ck, hh... dulu, waktu aku masih hidup, aku mempunyai teman dari klan uzumaki, dan ia mempunyai seonggok batu lho. Batu yang unik"

"unik?"

"ya, batu itu kalau dilihat indah tapi batu itu tak boleh jatuh ditangan orang yang salah, kalau tidak ia akan menggunakan batu itu untuk kejahatan atau menghasilkan uang. Itu sih yang temanku katakana"

"batu? Dia memiliki kekuatan?"

"benar suke, batu itu dapat mengabulkan permintaan seseorang namun mengenai hal hal gaib. Tapi aku dengar sih batu itu bisa digunakan jika yang menggunakannya memiliki darah uzumaki, diluar itu batu itu tak akan bisa berguna. Aku juga pernah melihat batu itu sewaktu sedang mengeluarkan kekuatan lho, katanya batu itu bisa menyiksa orang yang sudah mati kalau tak menuruti keinginannya, namun itu hanya berlaku pada darah uzummaki, yaaa... walau tak murni itu bisa terjadi. Batu itu juga bisa membuat seseorang yang tak bisa melihat hal gaib menjadi bisa, batu itu juga bisa membuat mahluk gaib menjadi terlihat dan berubah ubah sesuai dengan keinginan sang pemegang batu" ucap hantu itu panjang lebar

"mungkinkah?" Tanya sasuke entah pada siapa

Hantu itu seakan tau fikiran sasuke "mungkin saja ia, hantu itu jika dendam pada seseorang pasti orang itu akan diganggu, tapi jika hantu itu dikendalikan maka hantu itu mungkin sering merasuki atau berubah ubah penampilan sesuai keinginan sang pemegang batu, dan jika benar, mungkin seseorang berdarah uzumaki lah yang menjadi hantu itu untuk menakuti gadismu, tapi jika ia tidak mau maka ia akan disiksa sejadi jadinya sampai ia mau"

"hn, jadi begitu"

"ya, dan gadismu memiliki darah apa?"

"darah uzumaki"

"ok, ini akan mudah jika gadismu memiliki darah uzumaki. Tapi kau harus mengambil batu itu dulu yang tentunya amat beresiko"

"beresiko?"

"ya, jika btu itu tersimpan dimusium itu tak mungkin, karena uzumaki turun temurun memberikan batu itu pada seseorang yang amat mereka percayai bisa menjaganya. Tapi jika ada yang mencurinya, tak menutup kemungkinan yang mencuri itu juga seorang uzumaki yang ingin kekayaan dari hal hal gaib"

"hn" jawab sasuke singkan

"hei suke, apa kau ingin mencuri batu itu?" Tanya sihantu

"hn"

"iiiiiiiiiiiisssshhh... itu amat beresiko suke!"

"apapun kulakukan demi dia" jawab sasuke singkat lalu menutup matanya ingin cepat cepat menuju alam mimpi dan tak ingin mendengarkan mahluk yang aneh itu mengoceh hanya karena sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan

Pagi begitu cepat menjelang, waktu begitu cepat berputar dan waktu begitu cepat bergulir. Seperti biasa jika dipagi hari semua insane akan mengawali kembali hari mereka dengan sesuatu yang meleka lakukan

Disebuah mansion terlihat seorang anak dan seorang ibu sedang berdebat hanya karena sekolah "kaa-san, naru mau sekolah" teriaknya membahana diseluruh penjuru mansion

"tidak, sekali tidak yatidak, lihat! Mukamu masih pucat, bagaimana jika kau sakit lagi? Kau belum sembuh benar. Kau tak kasihan pada sasuke-kun yang membawamu kemarin hah?" ibundapun tak mau kalah dengan sang anak

"tapi kaa-san, nanti naru tertinggal pelajaran. Gimana kalau naru yang otak pas pasan ini tidak sekolah? Pasti banyak nilai yang teringgal. Jadi naru mau sekolah titik!" balas sang anak tak kalah sengit "suke yang membawaku kan gak apa, itu mah deritanya kaa-san hehe" lanjutnya sambil nyengir kuda

"tapi naru, kau masih sangat lemah, tuh tuh mukamu pucat sayang" ucap sang ibu lembut memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya, namun tak berpengaruh pada sang anak

"tidak, naru mau sekolah titik!" setelah mengatakan itu naruto langsung menuju kamar dan mandi tak menghiraukan sang ibu yang berteriak teriak memanggil namanya. Sedangkan minato? Dia hanya membaca Koran dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Konoha gakuen

"kapan kita mengambilnya?" Tanya hinata

"hmmm... mala mini" jawab Karin

"ok, tapi aku ingin membuat dia betul betul trauma akan hal ini, semoga aja dia jauhin sasuke-kun" ucap hinata

'ya, semoga' batin Karin

Sekolah dipagi ini masih terlalu sepi karena masih terlalu pagi untuk menuju kesekolah tetapi apa yang dibicarakan Karin dan hinata telah terekam diotak seorang pemuda yang mendengarkan dari balik tembok kelas itu. Ia sedikit menyeringai ingin mengetahui apa yang para wanita penghianat itu ambil nanti malam dan sebuah ide tercetak dikepalanya lalu ia menyeringai iblis

"tapi apa kau yakin kita harus mencurinya? Ini amat beresiko" ucap hinata menampakkan keraguannya

"ck, kita harus mengambilnya demi berjalan lancarnya misi ini, kau mau naruto cepat melihatnya kan?" Tanya Karin yang mulai kesal pada hinata "lagi pula ini bulan purnama dan batu itu akan memancarkan cahaya" lanjutnya

"cahaya?" Tanya hinata

"ya, dan cahaya itu membuat hantu itu seakan nyata dimata seseorang yang akan ia jadikan target dan itu artinya jika kita telah mengambil batu itu, kita bisa memakainya semau kita" ucap Karin

"baiklah, nanti malam kau kerumahku dan kita pergi tepat jam 8 malam, karena kita harus mengambilnya sebelum batu itu bersinar" ucap hinata menampakkan seringaiannya 'dan aku akan membuat kau tersiksa hahaha' batinnya kejam

Sedangkan orang yang masih setia mendengarkannya hanya mendecih namun perlahan ia kembali menampakkan seringainya 'heh, benar ternyata. Akan kuikuti mereka' batinnya lalu menjauh dari kelas itu

Setelah itu Karin dan hinata kembali duduk ditempat mereka masing masing ingin memulai sebuah acting yag seharusnya mereka perankan jika didepan naruto.

Tak lama kemudian suasana hening sampai datangnya para murid murid yang lama kelamaan menjadi ramai.

KRIEETT

"ohayou minna" sapa naruto riang dan dibala 'ohayou' secara serempak

Naruto lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan riang, masalah yang ia miliki seakan hilang jika ia tersenyum riang pada semua teman temannya "na-naru-chan kenapa wajahmu pu-pucat? Kau sa-sakit?" Tanya hinata khawatir dengan sang 'sahabat'

"ah.. taka pa nata-chan, aku gak papa kok, nanti juga kembali" ucap naruto riang sembari duduk disamping hinata "oh, semoga cepat sembuh naru-chan"

'cih, actingnya cukup bagus' batin seseorang

Tak lama kemudian masuklah sasuke yang tentunya dengan wajah datar nan dingin itu, sekilas ia melirik naruto yang sama sekali tak menghiraukannya dan membuang mukanya

'ck' rutuknya

'maaf suke' batin naruto merasa bersalah, dia tau sasuke tadi meliriknya walau hanya sekilas dan hinata? Ia sedang tersenyum ria melihat sasunaru yang seperti tak akur.

'ini baik' batin hinata senang

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimmer: naruto masashi kisimoto**

**Post by: KirikaNoKarin**

**Chapter terakhir**

Malam haripun tiba, kini hinata dan Karin telah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah yang menjadi target mereka malam ini "bagaimana cara agar kita dapat masuk?" Tanya hinata ketika melihat pagar yang menjulang tinggi berada didepan mereka

"tenang, aku membawa sebuah kalung Kristal peninggalan klan uzumaki" jawab Karin sambil memperlihatkan Kristal berwarna biru kehijauan yang berbentuk kalung

"apa gunanya?"

"percaya atau tidak, nenek moyang kami adalah seorang pemburu barang barang antik yang tentunya juga memiliki kekuatan diluar nalar manusia" jawab Karin lalu perlahan dengan sedikit membaca sebuah mantra Kristal tersebut bersinar lalu melilit kunci pagar dan sinar itu semakin terang lalu perlahan lahan sinar itu menghilang dan terlihatlah sebuah gerbang yang terbuka lebar.

Hinata sedikit takjub dengan benda benda berharga yang dimiliki klan uzumaki, pantas saja banyak orang yang mengincar barang barang peninggalan klan uzumaki, ternyata benda benda yang memiliki kekuatan itu ada dia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sudah yang kedua kalinya

"ayo, sebaiknya kita cepat" 'dan selesailah semuanya ini, tunggu aku ibu'

Hinata dan Karin segera memasuki rumah itu dengan mengendap endap, tak lupa seseorang yang mengikuti mereka tanpa mereka tau

"rumah ini menyeramkan" guman Karin yang melihat kesekeliling rumah ini, terdapat banyak tersimpan benda benda antic yang mungkin umurnya sudah berates ratusan tahun

Karin dan hinata terus menyusuri rumah yang sangat megah ini dengan was was melihat kesana kemari namun tak ada siapapun, mereka berdua sedikit bernafas lega ketika tak menemukan atau ada yang mencurigakan disekitar mereka

Dan pada saat Karin dan hinata melewati pintu berwarna merah tiba tiba kalung yang melingkar dileher Karin bersinar 'apa ini' batin Karin merasakan firasat buruk "kenapa dengan kalungmu Karin?" Tanya hinata bingung ketika melihat kalung Karin yang tiba tiba bersinar

Karin hanya menggeleng pelan pertanda ia juga kurang tau akan hal ini, namun ia melihat sesuatu yang tergantung dipintu dan mata Karin terbelalak. Sebuah Kristal yang telah keluarga uzumaki masukkan kedalam museum sekarang berada disini. Dan tentunya ini adalah Kristal yang dapat memperkaya sang pemilik dengan mudah namun beresiko, dank arena itu juga anggota klan tak ingin menggunakannya

Sekali lagi Kristal yang digunakan Karin untuk membuka pintu itu dan terbukalah pintu tersebut dengan mudah dan hinata, Karin ataupun sasuke yang sedang menguntit terbelalak

"selamat datang di mansion uzumaki menma" sambut seseorang bertopeng dengan menggunakan jubah yang tentunya hinata tau siapa dia namun hinata tak tahu juka marganya adalah uzumaki, apakah sangking inginnya ia memperkaya diri dengan mengumpulkan barang barang berharga ini?

Hinata dan Karin masih membatu didepan pintu, mereka masih terlalu shock atas ini 'uzumaki' batin Karin yang merasa inilah firasat buruk yang ia rasakan tadi "kenapa terdiam? Kalian ingin mengambil batu ini?" sindir menma lalu memperlihatkan batu itu dengan memperlihatkan seringaiannya "hahahahaaa... aku menunggu kalian dari tadi loh, dan aku sangat menginginkan kalung itu" tambahnya lalu menunjuk sebuah kalung Kristal yang dimiliki Karin dan karinpun membulatkan matanyaa

Pantas semua terlihat aman, pantas saja tak ada yang mencurigakan dan pantas saja rumah ini tak dijaga secara ketat, ternyata... batin hinata mulai panic dengan keadaan "dan ternyata kau juga ikut ya? Tak sadarkah kau sudah berhianat? Dan sekarang kau telah membela sang pembohong" ucap menma dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya

"ap-apa maksudmu?" teriak hinata

"kau masih polos, terlalu cepat percaya sehingga kau mudah tuk dibohongi. Kau telah dimanfaatkan!" ucap menma masih dengan ketenangannya

"tapi taka pa, kau membawakanku sebuah benda penyempurna" tambah menma lagi yang sedang melirik Karin, hinata hanya dapat membulatkan matanya namun ia harus memilih antara dua

Menghianati Karin sang sahabat? Atau menghianati seorang penolongnya namun bersifat gila akan benda benda berbau supranatural dan juga orang yang sedang diburu polisi

Hinata sedikit frustasi dibuatnya dikarenakan dalam kondisi bahaya

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" teriak Karin "aku akan menyelamatkan keluargaku yang telah kau usik dan aku akan menjebloskanmu kepenjara karena kau telah mencuri barang barang dimusium" teriak Karin sekali lagi

Perlahan menma menatap Karin sengit lalu "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA kau tak akan bisa HAHAHAHA"

"kau akan melihat ketiga saudaramu tersiksa jika berani dengan ku, karena kau tak memberiku Kristal itu" teriak menma lalu menatap Karin dengan tajam

"kau! Aku juga akan membantu Karin, walau usahaku sia sia namun aku tak mau menghianati sahabatku sendiri" teriak hinata yang mencoba untuk memberanikan dirinya

"ha? HAHAHA kau itu manusia yang paling licik, tak menghianati katamu? Apa yang kemarin itu? Menusuk? Menghancurkan? Merebut kah? Kau tak ada bedanya denganku gadis ublis HAHAHAHA"

"BERIKAN BATU ITU" teriak Karin mencoba mendekat namun

BRUK

Setelah adanya cahaya yang karinpun terhempas menuju pintu dan menghantam pintu tersebut, sang pelaku hanya tertawa dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Karin "KARIN" teriak hinata lalu menghampirinya namun

"ARGGGHHH"

Karin dan hinata yang mendengar menma berteriak kesakitan menoleh dan mendapati menma yang sedang didiliti oleh rantai besi bercahaya ungu lalu melihat sang pelaku dan betapa kagetnya mereka "sasuke" ujar mereka dengan keadaan mata membulat sempurna

"cepat kau ambil batunya dan telepon polisi!" perintah sasuke dan mereka berdua hanya menurut apa kata sasuke lalu segera mengambil batu itu dan menelpon polisi

"BERANINYA KAU" teriak menma yang murka dan segera ingin melepaskan diri dari lilitan rantai itu namun nihil, yang ada rantai itu malah semakin kuat melilit menma "cih" dan dengan itu akhirnya selesailah semuanya

.

.

.

"ma-maaf sasuke" guman hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"sudahlah suke, dia sudah mengakui kesalahannya, lebih baik kalau senua akur lagi kan" ucap Karin yang juga berusaha membujuk sasuke agar memaafkan kesalahan hinata

"hn, tapi jangan sakiti naruto, jika kau berani jangan harap kau kumaafkan!" lalu sasuke pergi dan hilang dalam gelapnya malam

.

.

.

"naru, suke-kun mencarimu tuh" ujar kushina sambil mengetuk pintu sang anak dan dalam sekejap naruto segera keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju ruang tamu

"dobe"

"suke, ka-"

Ketika naruto ingin menjauhi sasuke dengan mengatakan baik baik tapi sasuke segera menggenggam tangannya "semua sudah berakhir"

"maksudmu?"

"ceritanya panjang dan sekarang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya "apa?"

"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

DEG

"ta-"

"kita bisa menjadi sahabat dan kekasih"

"ta-tapi suke? Bagai mana ya?"

"aku tak menerima penolakan, dan mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku" ujar sasuke dengan tegas dan seseorang yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli dengan cara sasuke menyatakan cinta pada naruto yang tak romantic dan memakai kata paksaan

'sudahlah, sekarang kau turuti saja naru-chan'

Naruto menatap sumber suara dan

"GYAAAAAAA KATAMU SUDAH BERAKHIR TEME, TAPI INI" teriak naruto memeluk sasuke dengan sangat erat dan sasuke hanya tersenyum ria "dia penghuni rumahku ang akan menjagamu dobe" ujar sasuke lembut dan "AKU TIDAK MAU DIJAGA HANTUUUUUUUUU"

Selesai

**HAHAHA maaf ya jika endingnya jelek hahahaha**

**Ok sampai jumpa di fanfic kirika yang baruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


End file.
